Galactic Alliance
Category: Other Organizations The Galactic Alliance was the dominant power in the Galaxy after the Yuuzhan Vong War until the Galaxial War. Their power began to wane when Corellia rebelled causing a stir among the Galaxy. Further losses were incurred when the Alliance attacked the Ni'novian Empire and the Sith. Despite winning the Galaxial War, the GA had only roughly two-thirds of the Galaxy under its control. The Chief of State, was getting a horrible reaction from the public over the recent Galaxial War. This public outrage caused the Chief of State, and entire Galactic Alliance, to fall under the sway of the Order of the Black Crystal. Now under the sway of the Order of the Black Crystal the Galactic Alliance led forces against both Jedi and Sith across the galaxy. The entire galaxy was brought to bear, almost instantly, against users of the Force. Now, in another civil war, the Galactic Alliance is the leading power, only in the public eye. History Founding, 28 ABY Following the New Republic's decisive victory at the Battle of Ebaq 9, Chief of State Cal Omas realized that a new government was needed if the galaxy was to survive the horrors of the Yuuzhan Vong War. During the invasion, political infighting and weak leadership led the New Republic to a great number of defeats. Omas realized that the cumbersome organization of the New Republic could not withstand the pressures of the galactic war. As a result, Omas instituted a massive reorganization and streamlining of the government. The new federal system proved sturdier than the confederate style of the New Republic. Named the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, or Galactic Alliance for short, it began the long task of bringing the galaxy back together. Another name considered by Omas for the reorganization of the New Republic was the "Federal Galactic Republic". Fighting Back The Yuuzhan Vong The first capital of the Alliance was Dac, longtime supporter of both the Alliance to Restore the Republic and New Republic. Its location in the Outer Rim Territories and the presence of a massive fleet ensured that the new capital was secure. Once the government was up and running, the task of finding an end to the destructive conflict became its first goal. With the combined efforts of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, the New Jedi Order, and other allies, the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered following the death of their leader, Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane, during the Liberation of Coruscant. Galactic reconstruction 30 ABY-35 ABY Following the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong, a capital closer to the center of the galaxy was needed. With Coruscant devastated and "Vong-formed" beyond recognition, the government of the Galactic Alliance planned to relocate to Denon, a world in the Inner Rim that had escaped bombardment and occupation by the Yuuzhan Vong. The Alliance began massive reconstruction efforts on Coruscant, in the form of the Reconstruction Authority. The new government devoted itself to rebuilding and repairing the galaxy, left in disorder following the war. By 30 ABY, the Galactic Alliance had relocated its government to Coruscant, though some viewed this as a public relations move, as there was still much work to be done, however the Alliance had officially taken authority of the Galaxy. While the problems with repairing Coruscant were great, there were some bright spots, like the construction of the new Jedi Temple and the new Senate and Executive Buildings five years later. Other major construction projects included the massive Defense Force Command Compound, giving the Alliance's military a new command center to coordinate their forces across the galaxy. Swarm War The Galactic Alliance faced its first major crisis following the Yuuzhan Vong War, in 35 ABY, when the Killiks were rediscovered. Following the discovery of a Dark Nest of Killiks led by Dark Jedi Lomi Plo, war broke out between the Chiss Ascendancy and the Killik hives. Relations between the Killiks and the Alliance quickly soured, as their addictive black membrosia began to ruin the lives of various insect members of the government. This was further exacerbated by the death of Supreme Commander Sien Sovv, who was killed when a spacecraft piloted by a Vratix drunk on the membrosia collided with the admiral's private transport, killing him and his entire staff. War broke out when Dark Nest hives staged a coup on the Alliance world of Thyferra and tried a similar attack on the Verpine. Fortunately, the efforts of the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance Defense Force ended the conflict before it turned into a full-scale galactic war. Galaxial War It was only ten years after the Swarm War that the Galactic Alliance was again faced with a full scale Civil War.The Galactic Alliance was the main force in the Galaxial War against the Sith. The Jedi Order, recently reformed by Jedi Grand Master Lucius Vos, jumped into the war against the Sith, hoping to once again wipe out their enemy. The Galactic Alliance saw many victories during the war, but just as many defeats. The Galactic Purge The end of the Galaxial War saw a change in the Galactic Alliance and many of its member planets. The Chief of State was under tremendous pressure from the rest of the Alliance to do something to avoid another civil war. Throughout time Civil Wars were waged, drawing in the government and killing many innocents, all in the name of the Force. The Senate was in a frenzy to do something about the Force Users and their control in the galaxy, and the Chief of State was at a loss as of what to do. Three months after the end of the Galaxial War, before the wounds had even healed, the senate passed a bill outlawing all Force Users. Another galactic purge had begun. It was then that the Order of the Black Crystal finally showed itself to the galaxy, taking sides with the Galactic Alliance. It was unknown that the Order of the Black Crystal had orchestrated the distrust through the Senate during the Galaxial War, having started even as early as the Yuuzhan Vong War.